


Rwby style Aliens

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [18]
Category: Alien Series, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Aliens but rwby characters, With Female Jaune-Jane.
Series: RWBY STYLE [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	Rwby style Aliens

In the empty vacuum of space, a distance planet can be seen surrounded by a ring, the light from the sun reflecting off the planet and the ring giving it a warm orange glow. Drifting by the planet is a ship.

Commercial Towing Vehicle 'The Nostromo'

Crew: seven

Cargo: refinery processing 20,000,000 tons of mineral ore

Course: returning to earth

The ship drifts through the vastness emptiness of space on auto.

Inside the ship, nothing can be heard, the corridors are devoid of life giving off an unsettling atmosphere. The kitchen and dining area along with the infirmary are empty, even the bridge is silent. The rustling of paper is the only thing that can be heard. Over the pilot seats are emergency helmets in case of a hull breach or lack of oxygen should occur. None of the screen on the bridge are on, almost as if the ship is asleep.

Suddenly a screen came to life with a loud noise.

The images on the screen could be seen reflecting off the helmet's visor, different screens appear running through the ship's systems. A noise similar to digital clicks can be hears almost as if two machines are talking in their own language.

Soon everything on the ship slowly comes back to life as lights come back on and the door to the stasis pods opens and the lights come up. The clear lids of the cryo pods open with a hiss as the crew members slowly wake up.

One of the crew members is the first to wake up as he moves his arm slowly and removes a monitoring tag on his neck and sits up with his eyes still closed. Breathing slowly before swinging his legs over the pod and standing up. The man grabs his robe with a yawn before walking towards the shower just as another crew member wakes up.

In the dining area everyone is fully dressed and eating and some are smoking, others are drying their hair after a much needed shower as they chat among themselves.

"What do you say? You got any biscuits over there?"

"I keep seeing corn bread."

"I am cold." One of the female crew members said.

"Still with us, Qrow?"

Qrow took a large sip of coffee. "Right."

"Oh, I feel dead."

"Anybody ever tell you, you look dead, man?" Some of the crew laughed. Qrow covered his mouth with his hand and mouthed something to his friend.

"Oh, yeah, right. Now, I just forgot something, man." Taiyang or Tai said. "Before we dock, I think we oughta discuss the bonus situation."

"Right, right." Qrow said while rolling a cigarette.

"Qrow and I, we think we oughta – We deserve full shares, right, baby?" Tai asked gesturing to Qrow.

"You see, Mr. Tai and I… feel that the bonus situation has never been on equitable level."

"Well, you'll get what you're contracted for like everybody else." Ozpin, the captain of the ship told them from his spot across the table.

"Yes, but everybody else gets more than us." Qrow said while a beeping sound can be heard in the background.

"Ozpin, MOTHER wants to talk to you." Bart, the science and medical officer said noticing the beeping.

Ozpin looked behind him and saw the beeping yellow lights. "Yeah, I saw it. Yellow light's for my eyes only." He said getting out of his seat and grabbing his jacket. "Okay, get dressed, huh? Tai, come on."

"Can I finish my coffee?" Tai said raising his cup of coffee for Ozpin to see who grunted an acknowledgement. "Thank you. It's the only thing good on this ship."

Ozpin entered the bridge taking a sip of his coffee, heading to MUTHUR's core and inputting the code on the panel next to the door. Ozpin entered the small corridor and set his coffee cup on a shelf before pressing a button and entering another code, a small panel opened and Ozpin took the key card inside and inserted into another panel which opened up compartment. Inside the compartment is another button, pressing the button granted him access to MUTHUR.

Grabbing his cup of coffee and walking to the entrance of MUTHUR and pressed the open button and entered MUTHUR's core. The core is a small room surrounded by screens and blinking lights that housed MUTHUR, the artificial intelligence that helped the crew of the Nostromo in mining operations. In the center of the room is a chair in front of a console that the Captain can use to directly communicate with MUTHUR, sitting in the chair, Ozpin pressed a switch that rotated the chair so it faced a screen.

"Morning, MOTHER." Ozpin said while typing bringing up a screen that showed all the ship's systems. Scrolling down to "Interface" and pressing it brought another screen.

" _READY FOR INQUIRY"_

"WHAT'S THE STORY MOTHER?" Ozpin typed.

.

Inside the bridge, the crew sit in their assigned stations and start turning on their screens.

"Right."

"Okay." One of the pilots said sitting in the pilot's chair which moved forward bringing him closer to the screens. "Plug us in." The overhead lights came on along with the other screens.

"Thank you." Bart said putting on a headset and flipping some switches on the overhead panel.

Amber, the other female of the crew looked at her screens and noticed something was off. "Where's Earth?"

"You should know."

"It's not our system." Jane said from her spot behind Amber.

"Scan." Kane said flipping a switch and the screen moved showing the nearby stars but no Earth.

"I can't believe this." Amber said with sigh.

"Contact Traffic Control." Kane told Jane

"This is commercial towing vehicle Nostromo out of the Solomons. Registration number: 1-8-0-niner-2-4-6-0-niner. Calling Antarctica Traffic Control. Can you read me? Over." Jane said trying to contact Traffic Control and repeated what she said. "Nothing."

"Keep trying." Kane said.

"Calling Antarctica Traffic Control. Do you read me, Antarctica? Over." Jane said while Amber worked on finding out where they are.

"I found it. Just short of Zeta II Reticulli" Amber said bringing up a map of the system while Jane can be heard still trying to contact Traffic Control in the background. "We haven't reached the outer rim yet."

"That's hard to believe." Kane said bringing up a map of the system.

"What the hell are we doing out here?"

"I don't know. What the hell are you talking about?" Kane said in disbelief.

"That's not our system." Jane pointed out.

"I know that." Amber said with a forced smile.

.

Inside the maintenance area of the ship, Tai and Qrow walk down a corridor. "Do you ever notice how they never come down here?" Tai asked following Qrow. "I mean, this is where the work is, right?"

"It's the same damn reason we get a half share to their one." Qrow said looking over his shoulder to Tai. "Our time is their time. That's the way they see it."

"No, but- listen, man."

"Same old shit, man."

"I think I know why they don't come down here." Tai said as they turned a corner and went down another corridor. "It's because of you. You don't have no personality."

In the dining area, everyone is gathered except for Tai and Qrow who are now just entering after being called.

"Wonder what they want now. What's going on down here?" Tai asked upon entering the dining area. "Um, you happen to be in my seat. Can I have it?" Tai asked Bart who is sitting in his seat at the table.

"Yes, of course." Bart said getting out of the seat. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Tai said before wiping his seat and sitting down. "What's happenin' now, baby?"

Ozpin put his right leg on the seat of the chair and leaned on his knee with his arm. "Well, some of you may have figured out we're not home yet." He said looking to his crew. "We're only halfway there."

"What?" Tai asked looking to Ozpin.

"MOTHER's interrupted the course of our journey."

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, she's programmed to do that should certain conditions arise. They have." Ozpin explained to the rest.

"Like what?" Jane asked curious.

"It seems she has…" Ozpin paused trying to figure out how to say it. "Intercepted a transmission of unknown origin. She got us up to check it out."

"A transmission? Out here?" Jane asked confused.

"Yeah."

'What kind of a transmission?" Amber asked.

"Acoustical beacon. It repeats at intervals of 12 seconds" Ozpin told them.

"S.O.S.?" Kane guessed.

"I don't know." Ozpin answered looking to Kane.

"Human?" Jane asked looking at Ozpin.

Ozpin shrugged his shoulders. "Unknown."

"Well, so what?" Qrow asked earning a chuckle from Tai.

"We are obligated under section eight-" Kane said before Tai cut him off.

"I hate to bring this up, but, uh. This is a commercial ship, not a rescue ship." Tai said placing an arm on the back of his chair.

"Right." Qrow said agreeing with him.

"And it's not in my contract to do this kind of duty." Tai said looking to the rest of the crew. "And what about the money? If you wanna give me some money, I'll be happy to oblige." Tai said looking to Qrow who nodded in agreement.

"The man's right."

"Let's go over the bonus situation."

"I'm sorry. Can I say something?" Bart asked while Tai is stilling asking to go the bonus situation. Eventually he quieted down and allowed Bart to talk. "There is a clause in the contract which specifically states… any systematized transmission indicating a possible intelligent origin must be investigated."

Tai put his head on the table frustrated. "I don't wanna hear it."

"We don't know if it's intelligent." Qrow pitched in.

"I wanna go home and party."

"Tai, will you just listen to the man?" Ozpin yelled clearly frustrated with him.

Bart nodded his thanks before looking to Tai. "On penalty of total forfeiture of shares. No money." Tai looked his shoulder at Bart with a look of annoyance.

"You got that?" Ozpin asked.

Tai chuckled lightly trying to make the tension lighter. "Well, yeah."

"Alright, we're going in."

"Yeah. We're goin' in, aren't we?" Tai asked Qrow before playfully hitting him in the arm.

On the bridge, everyone finds a spot to sit or stand as Amber sits in her chair at her station.

Ozpin clears his throat. "Can we all hear that, Amber?" Amber flicks a switch and the transmission can be heard on the speakers. Everyone on the bridge listens to the electronic pulses of the transmission.

Kane scoffs. "Good god."

"Doesn't sound like any radio signal I've heard." Jane said setting her cup of coffee down.

"Maybe it's a voice." Amber suggested.

"Well, we'll soon know." Ozpin said before looking to Amber. "Can you hone in on that?"

Amber brings up a map of the system.. 'What was the, uh, position?"

"6550-99."

Amber inputted the coordinates and the computer beeped before showing where the signal is coming from. "All right. It found the quadrant. Ascension: six minutes, 20 seconds. Declination: 39 degrees, two seconds."

"Okay. Put that on the screen for me." Ozpin said pointing to the screen in front of him. Amber pressed the button and the screen in front of Ozpin came to life showing the location of the transmission.

"All right. Well, that's it." Amber said as everyone looked at the screen. "It's a planetoid. 1200 kilometers."

"It's tiny."

"Any rotation?"

Amber pressed some keys and another screen appeared next to the image of the planet. "About two hours."

"What about gravity?"

"Point eight-six"

"You can walk on it." Bart said looking at the screen, Jane looked at him before taking a sip of her coffee.

Slowly the Nostromo flew towards the planet.

.

 _"Approaching orbital apogee."_ Amber said over the radio. " _Mark 12, 11 –"_

On the bridge everyone is at their stations and wearing their harness since re-entry can be a bumpy ride. "Equatorial orbit nailed." Bart said plotting a course to the planet.

"Nine, eight seconds on descent."

"Grids energized. Fields focused."

"Five, four-"

.

Soon the Nostromo arrived at the planet where the transmission is coming from.

.

Ozpin looked at the screen in front of him. "D.O.R.'s online."

"What's the status of the lifters?" Jane asked from her station.

"Give me an A.C. pressure reading." Ozpin told her.

.

The Nostromo is now in orbit of the planet.

.

"Forty-eight seconds and counting."

"SR-1 stable."

"Prepare to disengage from the platform." Ozpin told the crew on the bridge.

"Mark, 20 seconds. Eighteen, 17 –" Amber counted down as the bridge prepared to disengage from the rest of the ship.

The bridge separated from the rest of the ship and is being held by a crane that extended. _"Three, two, one, lock."_ The crane stopped.

Ozpin flipped a switch on the overhead console. "Disengage." The clamps on the crane released the bridge.

"Umbilicus clear." Jane said watching the screens.

Ozpin flipped more switches on the console. "Money's safe. Let's take her down."

.

The ship engines come to life for a brief second just long enough to push the ship forward leaving behind the main section of the ship.

.

"Roll 92 degrees port yaw." Kane said watching his screen as the ship followed the trajectory.

"Prime to port."

.

Above the planet the ship prepares for entry to the planets atmosphere.

.

"Prime ventral. Prime dorsal."

"Down a degree."

"39,000 meters."

The ship passed through the atmosphere and began shaking. "Turbulence." Jane said while looking for a good spot to land.

"Locked and floating. You can drop us anytime now. We'll catch you." Jane said looking at her screens and sees the landscape slowly coming closer.

"Inertial damping's going off. Hold one, people. There's going to be a little bump." Ozpin told the crew and the shaking intensified as the ship slowly descended. The sound of metal creaking loudly could be heard throughout the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Tai asked looking over his shoulder trying to find the source of the creaking.

"Pressure drop in intake three. Must've lost a shield." Qrow said over the radio and pressed some keys trying to confirm.

.

"Let's go with it." Ozpin said watching the screens as the ship slowly approached the ground.

"Dropping off now." Bart said watching his screens closely. "Still dropping. Here we are. We've got it."

"Take her down." Ozpin ordered lowering the landing gears. "Navigation lights on." On the belly of the ship rows of lights can be seen along with large searchlights that help in visual navigation.

"We've got 5-3 still out. No problem. Just down 11%." Kane said as the shaking lightened up a bit. "Grid status okay."

.

Slowly the ship descended towards the ground.

.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Amber counted down.

"Kill drive engines." Ozpin said as the ship was a few feet from the ground. The landing gears touched the ground but one of the gears touched down in an awkward position and sound of creaking metal can be heard.

Inside the bridge everyone is jolted in their seats roughly and some of the consoles exploded in a shower of sparks as an alarm went off along with some pipes rupturing. Quickly everyone undid their harness and grabbed a fire extinguisher and began spraying at the electrical fires.

"What the hell happened?!" Ozpin shouted over the alarm. Bart went to his station and turned the alarm off. "Somebody give me a straight answer!"

"Is the hull breached?"

"I don't see anything. We've still got pressure." Jane said looking at the screens at her station.

"Hit the screen." Ozpin ordered as Kane sat back down at his station.

"Right."

Outside the ship intense winds are blowing up the sand and particles into the air.

.

" _Secondary load sharing unit… is out."_ Tai said over the radio. _"Three to four cells are gone."_

"Is that it?" Jane asked as everyone on the bridge took in the news.

" _No, hold on. We can't fix out here anyway, and we need to reroute a couple of these ducts, wouldn't you say, Qrow?"_

"Dry dock time." Kane said looking at Ozpin sitting in his chair.

Inside the engineering section of the ship, Qrow and Tai are assessing the damage. "Dry dock. Tell her we need to dry dock." Qrow tells Tai who flicks the radio switch.

"Look, we couldn't fix it out here anyway. We gotta reroute all these ducts." Tai said pointing to the exposed wiring in the panels of the walls. "And in order to do that we've gotta dry dock."

.

Ozpin sighed at the report. "What else?"

" _Some fragments kicked up, and we got to clean it out and repressurize it."_

.

" _How ling before we're functional?"_ Jane asked over the radio.

"Look, what is –what –" Tai said frustrated.

"Its 17 hours, tell her."

"At least 25 hours."

"Yeah."

" _Get started on the floor panel. I'll be right down."_ Jane said on the radio.

"What the hell's she comin' down here for?" Tai asked looking to his partner as a spark off in the background.

"She better stay the fuck out of my way, I'll tell you that." Qrow said ducking under some exposed wires with the flashlight to see the extent of the damage.

"I'd like to see what she's gonna do when she gets here."

Back at the bridge Ozpin came back from the kitchen with a fresh reheated cup of coffee. "Any response yet?"

"No. absolutely nothing." Bart said sitting at his station. "Except the same transmission every twelve seconds. All the other channels are dead."

Ozpin ran a hand through his beard. "Kick on the floods." He told Kane. Outside the ship the floodlights came on showing a barren rocky landscape.

Ozpin sat on a console next to Bart's station, Kane walked over and looked at the screen. "We can't go anywhere in this."

"Mmm." Was Ozpin's reply.

"Well, MOTHER says the sun's coming up in 20 minutes." Bart told the two.

"How far are from the source of the transmission?" Ozpin asked Bart.

"Uh, northeast. Just under 2,000 meters."

"Walking distance?" Kane asked making Ozpin laugh.

"Well –"

"Can you give me an atmospheric?" Ozpin asked Bart.

"Yes." Bart replied flicking some switches. "Oh. It's almost primordial." He said looking at the readings. "There's inert nitrogen, high concentration of carbon dioxide crystals, methane. I'm working on the trace elements."

"Anything else?" Ozpin asked looking at the readings on the screen.

"Yes. It's… rock, lava base, and deep cold. Well below the line."

Kane looked at the screen then to Ozpin. "I'll volunteer to be in the first group to go out."

"Yeah, that figures." Ozpin said looking to Amber, who is smoking at her station. "You too, Amber."

Amber sniffs and smiles. "Swell."

"Better break out the weapons." Ozppin said leaving the bridge with Kane and Amber following.

Inside the operation control room, Bart finished putting a green jumpsuit. Taking a few steps before running in place to help loosen the jumpsuit so it won't be too constrictive, after that Bart sat down in front of a console.

.

Inside the airlock Ozpin, Kane, and Amber are wearing EVA suits. The suits are bulky with some plating around the shoulders and chest for protection against debris, the helmet features a headlamp on top of the helmet and has a large visor designed to protect the wearer's face and give them as much view as possible. The airlock doors hiss before opening and the strong wind blows into the airlock.

Ozpin leads the group out of the airlock carrying a small case of equipment. All three step onto the lift that begins to lower them towards the ground.

.

Bart sits in the chair that moves from the console to an observation booth so he can better see the trio. Seeing the three make it to ground level and leave the lift, Bart's chair rotates to face the monitors.

.

"I can't see a goddamn thing." Amber yelled over the wind.

"Bart, are you receiving?" Ozpin asked looking to the observation booth.

.

Bart waves at the group even though they can't see him and smiles. "Good contact on my board." He tells them looking at the monitors to check their camera feeds.

" _Clear and free. Keep the line open."_ Ozpin says facing the camera. _"Let's go."_ The trio leave the ship to find the source of the transmission.

Inside the engineering section, Tai and Qrow are in the process of repressurizing the section when they spot Jane checking the panels. The two walk over and Qrow lights a cigarette with a just used welding rod.

"Hey, Arc." Tai said placing a hand on the wall next to some pipes and a valve. "Hey, Arc, I wanna ask you question." He yelled over the sound of the coolant being pumped through the vents. Jane turned to them. "If they find what they're lookin' for out there, does that mean we get full shares?"

"Don't worry, Tai. You'll get whatever's coming to you." Jane replied making him smile.

"Look, I'm not gonna do any more work…till we get this straightened out." Qrow stated.

"Qrow, you're guaranteed by law to get a share."

"What?" Tai asked.

"Why don't you just fuck off." Jane said turning to leave.

"What?" Tai asked again with a smile.

"What'd you say, Arc?"

Jane turned to them. "If you have any trouble, I'll be on the bridge." She said before leaving the two to their work.

"Hey, Arc, come back here!" Tai begged mockingly before twisting the valve to the off position and stops the coolant vents with a chuckle. "Son of a bitch."

"What's the matter?" Qrow asked taking a puff of his cigarette. Tai turns the valve back to the on position.

.

Over the barren landscape, the trio continue their trek through narrow passages and vents blowing gas into the air.

"Can't see a goddamn thing." Amber gripped.

"Quit griping." Kane said annoyed.

"I like griping." Amber replied looking to Kane.

Ozpin turned to face the two. "Come on. Knock it off." He chastised the two silencing them.

Back at the ship, Jane set her coffee cup down and sat down at a nearby station and turned the screens on. Loading up the transmission on the screen before leaning back and ran a hand through her blonde hair. The binary numbers on the screen repeating every twelve seconds; she activated the decoding program and waited. In the background is an orange tabby cat named Jonesy, grooming himself without a care in the world as too what's going on.

The harsh winds stopped blowing over the rocky landscape leaving only silence in its wake now that the sun has come up. Even though the sun is in the sky, it didn't do much in terms of light, everything was still dark and what little light that managed to make it though the dense clouds barely illuminated the land.

The trio passed through a narrow passage making sure to avoid the gas vents. The only sound came from the vents and from the suits respirators. The group made it out of the passage and came upon an open area where they saw something in the distance that stood out among the rocky barren landscape. The object had smooth lines from what they could see, it appeared to be a ship.

"Bart, can you see this?" Ozpin asked knowing that Bart is watching through the cameras.

.

"Yes, I can." Bart said looking at the screen in amazement and zoomed in on the ship. "I've never seen anything like it."

Bart watched the screen in amazement and made sure to record everything.

.

_The group made their way towards the ship. "It's very bizarre."_

_The helmet camera began to malfunction the closer the group got the ship. "All right. Moving on to second… position."_

" _What is it?" Amber asked as they go to the ship. "Let's get out of here." She said feeling uneasy in the ship's presence._

" _We've got this far. We must go on." Kane said. "We have to go on."_

.

"Will you say that again?" Bart asked only to get static. "Shit." Looking at the screens showed that the camera's still work but would flicker in and out.

" _Bart, as you can see, it's kind of hard to describe."_ Ozpin said over the radio.

"I'm going back to the console." Bart said pushing a button on the chair that moves back to the console.

The group arrive at the ship and are amazed at the sheer size of it. A fog rolled in and made it hard it to see the ship. From what they could see, the ship has an asymmetrical, wishbone design, with what appeared to be thickened central section between two prongs. One of the prongs appears to be shorter than the other.

Bart sits at the console and tries to boost the signal to the team, on the screen the team seemed to be exploring the outside of the ship.

.

" _Seems to be solid. To walk- you can walk on it." Ozpin said examining the hull of the ship._

.

Bart continued to watch on the screens. The group found a large opening in the side of the ship that they used to enter. The moment they entered the ship, the camera feed shut off showing only static.

"Ozpin?" Bart asked over the radio only to be met with static. "Shit."

Inside the ship, the trio walked down corridors making sure to not touch anything. The inside of the ship differed from the outside, the hull of the ship had smooth lines while the inside had organic designs giving the feeling that the group are inside a creature making them feel unsettled. As they progressed through the ship they grew unsettled since the only thing they could hear is their own breathing and the sounds of their respirators.

Ozpin stopped to gather samples while Kane and Amber continued. Kane noticed something above him. "Come on down here. Something different down here." He told Ozpin and Amber. "I don't know what it is, but- See if we can get up that wall. If we can get up that wall, we can find out."

Ozpin and Amber looked at the wall in question while Kane went to find a way up. Eventually he found some footholds and began the slow climb up the wall. Soon he reached the top and what he saw took his breath away, hearing the others climb made him remember what he's doing and grunted with effort as he pulled himself up.

Kane and the others found themselves in a large open chamber and they stood on a platform. In the center of the platform is what appeared to be a chair with something sitting in it. The chair looked to be attached to a spire that pointed towards the ceiling.

"Amazing." Kane said taking in the area.

"Alien life form." Ozpin said as he and Amber examined the chair and saw a humanoid skeleton. "Looks like it's been dead a long time. Fossilized." Both Ozpin and Amber climbed the chair to get a better view. "Looks like it's grown out of the chair."

The two made it to the top and saw the skeleton up close. "Bone are bent outward." Ozpin said noticing the broken bones on the chest. "Like he exploded from inside."

"Wonder what happened to the rest of the crew." Amber said while Ozpin examined the bones more closely. She looked at the skeleton and noticed that even though it had a humanoid appearance, it was vastly different. The bones are thicker and the structure of the skeleton is larger than that of a human, she wondered how big the alien had to be. Sitting in the chair it was still larger than any of them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." She suggested having enough of ship and the silence. Ozpin's helmet light shined on the skeleton giving them a better view of it's head.

"Hey, Ozpin, Amber, come on over here." Kane said kneeling next to a melted patch on the platform that looked to lead to another chamber. "Come on." Amber climbed down first while Ozpin took one last look at the skeleton.

"What do you got?" He asked Kane before climbing down after Amber. With the light gone, the skeleton was once again bathed in darkness.

"See what you make of this." Kane said pointing to the hole.

On the bridge, Jane noticed something about the transmission after part of it was decoded. "Bart." She said over the radio. "That transmission- MOTHER's deciphered part of it. It doesn't look like an S.O.S."

"What is it, then?" Bart asked from the operation control room.

"Well, I- It looks like a warning." Jane said. "I'm gonna go out after them."

What's the point?" Bart asked watching the screens. "I mean by the time it takes to get there, you'll- they'll know if it's a warning or not, yes?"

.

Jane doesn't like his reasoning as she flicks the radio to off and grabs Jonesy as he passes by.

.

Bart exhales deeply and wipes sweat from his brow as he re-watches the recording from the helmet cams.

Back at the ship, Ozpin and the others set up a small crane with a winch that lowers Kane into the hole he found.

" _You okay down there?"_ Ozpin asked over the radio as Kane is lowered down a shaft. _"Can you see anything?"_

"Uh… a cave." Kane said as he clears the shaft. "A ca- A cave of some sort. But I- Well, I don't know, but it's like the goddamn tropics in here." He said referring to the heat and the humidity he feels through his suit as he goes lower into the chamber.

"What the hell is this?" He asks himself while shining his handheld light around to better see. When he reached the bottom, Kane tugged the line notifying Ozpin and Amber that he's reach the bottom and to give him some slack so he can explore.

"The cave is completely enclosed." Kane said describing his surroundings as he began his exploration. "And it's full of... leathery objects, like eggs or something."

Kane walked on what appeared to be a platform, on either side of the platform are small convex chambers that are full of the eggs that Kane saw. Above the chambers is a thin layer of mist that glows blue from the blue lights on the walls, kneeling down Kane reaches towards the mist.

"There's a layer of mist… just covering the eggs that reacts when broken." Kane said as he broke the layer of mist. Kane losses his footing and slips into the chamber.

" _Kane? Are you all right?"_ Ozpin asked hearing the sound of shuffling over the radio.

"I'm okay. All right." Kane said as he got back to his feet, thankfully the fall didn't damage his suit. "I'm okay. I just slipped."

Kane looked the eggs and approached one and kneeled in front of it to get a better look. The top of the egg has four "lips" that are closed and its greenish grey in color. "Appears to be completely sealed." He noted reaching out to touch it when it hissed when his hand came to touching it.

Withdrawing his hand quickly, Kane shined his light on the eggs and noticed that it appeared to be partially translucent since he could see movement in the egg. What looked like fingers could be seen twitching. Grabbing his gun and looking around before looking back at the egg and sees movement.

"Wait a minute. There's movement." Kane said shining his light on the egg, the light from his light making the egg "glow". "It seems to have life. Organic life."

The egg opened making Kane stumble back a bit. Shining his light, Kane could see the inside of the egg, white veins can be seen along with a pulsing sack. Kane got closer to the egg.

He leaned over it.

Something screeched as it jumped out of the egg toward Kane knocking him over.

Outside the ship everything appeared to be calm with the wind gently blowing.

.

Inside the operations control room, Bart is sitting looking out the window when he spots Ozpin and Amber carrying Kane towards the lift.

An alarm alerts Jane that the group is back and she sets Jonesy down.

.

Bart heads to the airlock as Ozpin and Amber set Kane down on the lift and head up to the airlock.

" _You there, Arc?"_ Ozpin asked over the radio.

"I'm right here." Jane said flicking the radio switch to on.

.

Ozpin and Amber gently set Kane down in the airlock before sealing the outer doors.

.

Bart arrived at the inner doors and peeked through the small windows to make sure the group is in. "Okay, Arc, I'm at the inner lock hatch now."

" _Right."_

.

Inside the airlock Ozpin and Amber hold their arms out while the decontamination protocols are activated. "Okay, Arc. We're clean. Let us in." Ozpin said.

.

"What happened to Kane?" Jane asked from the bridge.

.

"Something as attached itself to him." Ozpin said waiting for the inner doors to open. "We have to get him to the infirmary right away."

" _What kind of thing? I need a clear definition."_

"An organism. Open the hatch." Ozpin said agitated.

"Wait a minute. If we let it in, the ship could be infected." Jane said still on the bridge. "You know the quarantine procedure- 24 hours for decontamination."

.

"He could die in 24 hours. Open the hatch." Ozpin said again looking at Bart though the small window.

.

"Listen to me. If we break quarantine, we could all die." Jane explained over the radio.

"Look, would you open the goddamn hatch? We have to get him inside." Amber said clearly frustrated and shaken.

.

Jane hesitated for a moment before making her decision. "No, I can't do that."

Bart is looking through the small viewing widows and looks in the direction of the bridge in disbelief.

" _And if you were in my position, you'd do the same."_

.

"Arc, this is an order. Open the hatch right now." Ozpin ordered. "Do you hear me?"

" _Yes."_

.

" _Arc, this is an order! Do you hear me?"_

"Yes, I read you. The answer is negative." Jane said again sticking to her decision. Bart is quietly listening to the exchange.

.

Ozpin punched the door in anger and went to check on Kane.

.

Bart pressed the unlock button and backed away to let Ozpin and Amber enter. "Inner hatch opened." He said over the radio.

Inside the medical bay, Kane is on the operating table still alive with his helmet still on but his suit is discarded. The thick visor is broken and melted, and something is inside the helmet. Ozpin and Bart are in surgical garb and wearing masks, Ozpin holds the sides of the shattered helmet while Bart cuts the helmet using a special tool that doesn't cut human skin. The device lets out a gentle whirring as it cuts through the helmet.

Finishing the cut, Bart sets the cutter down and assists Ozpin in removing the helmet so they can see what the organism is.

"My god." Ozpin says upon seeing just what is attached to Kane. Bart looks in amazement.

The organism resembles two skeleton hands fused together with a spine like tail. The long digits are wrapped around Kane's skull keeping it secured to his face, it's tail is wrapped around his neck, and the sacks on the either side of the body can be seen expanding and contracting, almost like it's breathing. Pale yellow is the color of the skin of the organism; it almost looks like a spider hugging Kane's face.

"What the hell is that?" Ozpin said still holding a section of Kane's helmet.

Outside the med bay, the rest of the crew save for Jane who is coming from the bridge watch what is happening through the observation window.

"Jesus Christ." Qrow said backing away from the window and sitting on the bench next to Tai who is sitting on the floor. "What is that, man?"

Tai looks up from his magazine and looks at the scene on the other side of the glass. "Hey, how the hell is he breathing?" He shouted wanting to know.

"Is he still alive or what?" Qrow asked.

"Hey, why don't you guys freeze him?" Tai asked/suggested closing his magazine and sitting on the bench. "How come they don't freeze him? What's going on in there?"

Amber heard the sound of Arc coming down the ladder from the upper decks.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jane asked once on the deck and approaching the group. Amber walked up to her and slapped her hard on the side of the face.

"You bitch!" Amber yelled as Jane stumbled and grabbed the wall for support. Amber wasn't having it and grabbed the front of her jumpsuit.

"Jesus Christ!" Jane yelled trying to push Amber away. Fortunately Tai and Qrow helped and pulled Amber away before any more punches could be thrown.

"Hey! Hey!" Qrow yelled getting between the two while Tai pulled Amber away.

"You would've left us out here." Amber yelled while struggling to get free from Tai.

"Break it up. Break it up." Tai said still restraining Amber.

" _Arc, when I give you an order, I expect to be obeyed."_ Ozpin said through the intercom.

Jane looked at Ozpin though the glass. "Even if it's against the law?!"

" _You're goddamn right!"_

Tai let go of Amber when she calmed down and looked at Ozpin. "Maybe she has a point. Who the hell knows what that thing is!" He shouted and pointed at the organism hugging Kane's face.

.

"How are gonna get that off him?" Ozpin asked setting down the helmet. "How are gonna get it off?" He asked again when Bart didn't answer.

"I'm gonna get some instruments." Bart said holding out his hand in a placating gesture before opening a compartment revealing medical instruments, he grabbed set of medical tongs.

"My god." Jane said upon seeing Kane and the organism.

.

"Right. I'll make an incision here." Bart said moving to the side of Kane's head. "Try and remove one of the digitals from-"

"You're gonna do what?" Ozpin asked.

"Finger. I'm gonna try and get his finger off. Just a minute." Bart said placing the tongs on one of the fingers and tried to move it only for the tail to tighten around Kane's throat.

"No, that's not- It's tearing his scalp." Ozpin said noticing that Kane's scalp is tearing as the finger moved.

"I know!" Bart said frustrated and set down the tongs.

"It's not coming off without tearing his face off with it."

"We'll have to take a look at him inside." Bart said moving to a machine and began calibrating it. "Right."

.

Outside everyone is watching the scene unfold. "How come they don't freeze him?" Tai asked again and no one answered.

.

" _How come you guys don't freeze him?"_ Tai's voice can be heard through the glass.

Bart finished calibrating the machine and a panel opens as Kane's bed moves and enters the machine and the panel closes. Bart activates the machine after the panel closed.

"All right, you can take your mask off." Bart said removing his mask as did Ozpin. The machine scanned Kane and projected the scans on the screens.

"What's it got down his throat?" Ozpin asked looking at the screens.

"I would suggest it's feeding him oxygen."

"Paralyzes him, puts him in a coma, then keeps him alive." Ozpin said looking at Kane lying still in the machine. "Now what the hell is that?"

"We gotta get it off him." Ozpin said looking away from Kane.

"Just a minute. Just a minute." Bart said getting Ozpin's attention as he continues to look at the screens. "Let's not be too hasty. We don't know anything about…it. Now, we're assuming it's feeding him oxygen. If we remove it, it could kill him."

Ozpin is quiet as he weighs the decision in his mind. "I'm willing to take that chance. Let's cut it off him now." He says making his decision.

"You'll take responsibility?" Bart asks to make sure.

"Yes, yes. I'll take responsibility. Get him out of there." Ozpin says putting back on his mask.

"Where do you wanna do this?" Ozpin asked as they prepared the medical instruments.

"We'll make an incision just below the knuckle there." Bart said pointing to the area as he turned on the cutting laser.

"Right here." Ozpin said holding towels on either side of the pale finger to soak up the blood.

"Stand by." Bart put the laser against the skin and slowly made a cut, the moment the cut was pale yellow blood shot of the wound and landed on the floor. "Good god!"

A sizzling sound could be heard near the blood and the laser cutter began smoking. Ozpin looked at the blood and noticed that the floor is melting. "That crap's gonna eat through the hull."

Ozpin opened the door to the medical bay and ran past the crew. "That thing's gonna eat through the goddamn hull. Come on!" He yelled spurring them into action. Ozpin climbed the ladder to the deck below medical and started searching for the blood.

"This way." Ozpin said opening a door and noticing the smell of burnt plastic and rubber. The blood had melted through the ceiling and is now melting through the toe of a boot and the floor. "Next deck."

The crew made it to the lower deck and started searching for the blood, they made sure to move carefully and stay close to the walls. The sound sizzling caught the attention of Tai first.

"There it is." He said pointing to a spot on the ceiling where the metal grating is beginning to melt. Everyone ran to check it out. "Don't get under it! Don't get under it." He told everyone as they looked at the grating melting.

"Looks like its stopping." Jane said noticing that the grating isn't melting as fast as before. Ozpin is looking around for something to poke into the grating.

"Take a look at this, man." Tai said to the Qrow moving aside to let him see.

"Yeah."

Ozpin noticed a pen in Qrow's shirt pocket. "Qrow, give me- What do you got, a pen there?" He said pointing to the pen before removing his medical gown. "Give it to me, quick. Come on! Come on!" Qrow handed him in the pen and Ozpin stuck the end of the pen into the melted grating.

"Don't get any on your arm."

Ozpin removed the pen and saw the tip is smoking. "It stopped. Don't see anything like that except, uh, molecular acid." He said examining the pen and then the grating.

"It must be using it for blood." Qrow said looking at the grating.

"It's got a wonderful defense mechanism." Tai said while chewing gum. "You don't dare kill it."

"What about Kane?" Jane asked looking to Ozpin.

Ozpin didn't answer and handed the pen back to Orow. "Here's your pen back."

"What do we do now?" Qrow asked holding the ruined pen.

"Leave Kane to Bart. You get back to work." Ozpin told Qrow and Tai as he left with Jane in tow.

Tai and Qrow are in the process of fixing a console and rerouting wires. "Okay. Try it." Qrow said removing his goggles. Tai flicked a switch but nothing happened except for the sound of metal scrapping each other. "Damn it. I though sure that was it."

"Try it again." Tai said once again flicking the switch and the same thing happened.

"I feel like I've been in this place a month."

"We shouldn't have landed in this place in the first place." Tai said adjusting a dial.

"Shouldn't have landed on this damn ball, I know that."

"Well, the sooner we patch this thing up and get out of here, the sooner we can go home." Tai said sitting down in front of computer looking at the readings. "This place gives me the creeps."

Inside the medical bay Kane is lying on one of the beds while Bart has his back to him while he works on analyzing the samples he took from the organism. He places a slide under a microscope and looks at through the magnified lens.

"That's amazing. What is it?" Jane asks coming up behind him. What she is referring too is the image on the monitor.

"Ah, yes, it is. Um-" Bart looks at the image. "I don't know yet." He says turning off the monitors and stretching. "Did you want something.?"

"Yes. I, uh-" Jane grabs a medical tongs and opens it and closes it. "I'd like to have a little talk. How's, uh- How's Kane?"

"He's holding. No changes."

"And, uh, our guest?"

"Well-"

"Hmm?"

"Well, as I said, I'm still… collating, actually, but, uh. I have confirmed that he's got an outer layer of protein polysaccharides." He began explaining what he found while writing a report "He has a funny habit of shedding his cells… and replacing them with polarized silicon, which gives him a prolonged resistance to adverse environmental conditions."

Bart stops writing and looks at Jane who is leaning against his desk. "Is that enough for you?"

"That's plenty." Jane said before looking through the microscope lens. "What does it mean?"

"Please don't do that." Bart said stopping Jane from looking and putting down his report. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, it's and interesting combination of elements." Bart said scratching his ear. "Making him a tough little son of a bitch."

"And you let him in." Jane said looking Bart.

"I was obeying a direct order, remember?" Bart said looking back at Jane.

"Bart, when Ozpin and Kane are off the ship, I'm senior officer."

"Oh, yes. I forgot."

"You also forgot the science division's basic quarantine law." Jane stated.

"No, that I didn't forget." Bart said putting his hands on his desk.

"Oh, I see." Jane said not surprised. "You just broke it. Huh?"

Bart placed a hand on his hip and turned to face Jane. "Look, what would you have done with Kane? Hmm? You knew his only chance of survival was to get him in here."

"Unfortunately, by breaking quarantine, you risk everybody's life."

"Maybe I should have left him outside." Bart said thinking back to the airlock. "Maybe I've jeopardized the rest of us, but it was a risk I was willing to take."

"That's a pretty big risk… for a science officer." Jane questioned. "It's not exactly out of the manual, is it?"

Bart was silent for a minute before answering. "I do take my responsibilities as seriously as you, you know." Jane listened patiently. "You do your job… and let me do mine, yes?" Jane set down the medical tongs and leaves.

Bart removed his surgical gloves and tossed them before grabbing a glass of milk and drinking the whole thing.

Inside the shuttle located on the underside of the ship, Ozpin is listening to classic music.

" _Where's Ozpin?"_ Jane asked over the radio.

" _In the shuttle."_ Bart replied.

Ozpin is relaxing and enjoying the music that is playing over the speakers when a beep silenced the music. Sighing in frustration, Ozpin flicked the radio switch. "Ozpin."

" _I think you should have a look at Kane."_ Bart said over the radio.

"Why?"

" _Something's happened."_

"Serious?"

" _Interesting."_

Ozpin thinks for a minute then turns off the music before hitting the intercom switch. "Arc, meet me in the infirmary right away."

Inside the medical bay the organism that is attached to Kane is no longer attached. Kane is lying on the medical bed looking asleep.

"Where is it?" Jane asked looking through the viewing window on the door.

"Well, I don't know. I mean we ought to try and find it." Bart suggested.

"Yeah, let's check it." Ozpin said not liking the idea of whatever was attached to Kane running around the ship.

Opening the door to the medical bay Ozpin, Jane, and Bart entered slowly, making sure to check the vents on the ceiling before going deeper into room. "Ozpin, please be careful." Jane said as Ozpin slowly approached Kane.

Ozpin checked Kane's pulse to make sure he's alive, satisfied Ozpin continued the search for the missing organism.

Jane looked under the bed when a loud crash startled her.

"Sorry." Ozpin said holding a light rod to check the corners and dark places.

Bart sealed the door in case it tried to escape that way. Ozpin searched his corner of the room, making sure to check every place wide enough for the organism to hide in. Jane checked another spot, standing on her toes to better see.

"No, not in the corner." Bart said when he saw her looking into a dark corner. "Psst. Have one of these." He told her holding up with light stick for her to see. "Just in case."

Jane decided not to risk it and went to check on Kane. Bart went to another corner and poked his light stick the corner.

Jane leaned over Kane. She didn't see a tail drop from the ceiling behind her.

"Kane? Ozpin?" Jane said turning and felt something land on her shoulder. Screaming she grabbed the organism and held it in her hand briefly before tossing it away from her as she fell to the ground and backed away. Bart and Ozpin rushed over, Ozpin shielded her in case it tried anything.

"You okay?" Ozpin asked and Jane nodded.

"I didn't see it. Was it in the overhead?" Bart asked kneeling next to the organism. The organism's fingers were curled inward similar to a spider's when it dies.

"What? It was up there somewhere."

"My god." Bart said looking at the dead specimen.

"Cover up the damn thing!" Ozpin ordered worried that it might still be alive.

"Wait." Bart said while poking it with the end of the light stick. The organism twitched making Ozpin and Jane back away.

"That's alive!"

"That's a reflex action." Bart told them. "Well, we've gotta have a look at this."

Bart put the dead organism on a tray and set it on his desk and turned on the overhead lights to better see. Ozpin and Jane are on either side of him both interested and wary of the organism. Various small organs can be seen once the organism is turned on it's back, still wet with moisture.

Bart grabs a medical instrument and lifts a flap of flesh before letting it drop. "Excuse me." Bart says reaching across Jane to grab another instrument. "Seems dead enough." He tells them after lifting up the flap of flesh and poking under it.

"Well, good. Let's get rid of it." Jane said making Bart sigh.

"Arc, for God's sake, this is the first time that we've encountered a species like this." Bart said as he continued his examination. "It has to go back. All sorts of tests have to be made."

"Bart, are you kidding? This thing bled acid. Who knows what it's gonna do when it's dead."

"I think it's safe to assume it isn't a zombie." Bart said before looking to Ozpin. "Ozpin, it has to go back."

"well, I'd soon… as not burn it at the stake, but you're the science officer." Ozpin said looking briefly to Bart then back to the organism. "It's your decision, Bart." He said before leaving.

"Ozpin." Jane said surprised that he would leave the decision to Bart.

"How come I've got to change my mind? The decision's been made." Ozpin said walking down a corridor with Jane following him.

"I'm not trying to change your mind, Ozpin. I just want you to listen- Will you listen-" Jane said and continued to be ignored. Jane pressed the bulkhead door button and the bulkhead lowered, cutting off Ozpin's path. Ozpin groaned and turned to face Jane.

"Just tell me how you can leave that kind of decision to him." Jane asked curious to hear his answer.

"Look, I just run the ship." Ozpin yelled raising his arms in frustration. "Anything that has to do with the science division, Bart has the final word." He said pointing his finger to Jane.

"How does that happen?"

"It happens, my dear, because that's what the company wants to happen." Ozpin told her while stepping in her direction.

"Since when is that standard procedure?"

Ozpin stepped closer to Jane. "Standard procedure is to do what the hell they tell you to do." He said to her. "What's happening with the repairs? How's it going?"

"They're pretty much finished now." Jane told him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me so?"

"Because there's still some things left to do." Jane said placing her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" Ozpin asked interested.

"Well, we're blind on "B" and "C" decks." Jane began listing off the things left to do. "The reserve power system's blown-"

"That's a bunch of horseshit." Ozpin said turning around and resuming his walk. "We can take off without that."

"Yeah, we can. You think that's a good idea?"

The ship's engines activated and it slowly lifted off the ground kicking up dust and small rocks.

.

"Dust in the intakes again. Number two's overheating." Qrow said shaking in his seat from the turbulence.

"Spit on it for two minutes would you, for Christ sake?" Tai said checking the monitors.

.

"We're hot. We're getting hotter." Jane said watching the monitors. "Engine room, red clip status?"

"One kilometer on ascension." Amber said.

"Engage artificial gravity."

"Engaged.

"I'm altering the vector now."

"Inhibit C.N.G. control." Ozpin said watching the screens for any problems.

"Struts retract."

" _Struts retracted."_ Parker said over the radio.

.

The ship slowly ascended.

" _Max stress to fifth overload."_

" _Ease it back. She's great. Beautiful."_

Soon the ship left the planet and flew back to the main body of Nostromo.

"Walk in the park. When we fix something, we stay fixed." Tai said with a smile. "Don't we, Qrow baby?"

"Right."

Everyone on the bridge smiled and laughed at the two.

Soon the Nostromo is complete and resumes its journey back to Earth.

Inside the dining area everyone is relaxed after finally leaving the planet behind. Jane is drinking some coffee while Qrow rolls a cigarette.

"What I think we should do is just freeze him." Tai said from his spot across Jane. "I mean, if he's got a disease, why don't we stop it where it is." He said scrapping some crumbs out of a Tupperware container. Ozpin sat next to him listening.

"He can always get to a doctor when we get back home."

"Right." Qrow said rolling another cigarette.

Jane turned to look at Qrow. "Whenever he says anything, you say "right", Qrow. You know that?"

"Right."

Jane sighed before looking at Tai. "Tai, what do you think? Your staff just follows you around, says "right"." She said with a shake of her head. "Just like a regular parrot."

"Yeah. Shape up." Tai said before chuckling. "What are you, some kind of parrot?"

"Right."

"Come on. Knock it off!" Ozpin said getting out of his seat and passing Tai. "Kane's gonna have to go into quarantine. That's it."

"Yes, and so will we." Jane said watching Ozpin as he stood next to Amber who held a clipboard.

"Well, how about a little something to lower your spirits?" Amber asked sounding down.

"Thrill me, will you, please?" Ozpin said crossing his arms.

"Well, according to my calculations, based on time spent getting to and from the planet-"

"Just give me the short version." Ozpin said placing a hand under his chin. "How far to Earth?"

"Ten months." She said making everyone groan at the news.

"Oh, God."

"Great."

The intercom buzzer went off. "Yes." Jane asked answering the buzzer.

" _Ozpin, I think you should come and see Kane."_ Bart said over the intercom.

"Has his condition changed?" Ozpin asked.

" _It's simpler of you'd just come and see him."_

"We're on our way." Jane said getting out of her seat and following Ozpin to the medical bay.

Qrow stuck a cigarette in his mouth and followed the group. "Right."

Inside the medical bay Kane is awake and sitting up, he rubs the side of his neck while the crew laugh in relief at the sight of him alive and well.

"How are you doing?" Amber asked. Tai handed Kane a cup of water which he accepted after a cough.

"Thank you."

"How you doin'?" Tai asked standing to the side.

"Um, terrific. Next silly question." Kane said making everyone laugh before drinking the water. Bart approached and handed him another cup. "Oh, thank you."

"Do you remember anything about the planet?" Ozpin asked approaching Kane's bed. Kane stops mid drink and shakes his head.

"What's the thing you do remember?" Jane asked as Kane finished drinking the water and thought for minute.

"I remember some… horrible dream about… smothering." Kane said making everyone look at him with concern. "And- Anyway, where are we?" He asked changing the subject not wanting to recall the dream.

"Right here." Ozpin simply said.

"We're on our way home." Jane added leaning on the bed.

"Yeah, back to the old freezerinos." Qrow said with a chuckle and everyone smiled at the joke and the atmosphere changed to a livelier one.

"Could I have something to eat before we go back?" Kane said.

"I- I need something myself." Tai agreed with a laugh.

Ozpin chuckled. "Yeah, right. One more meal before bedtime, I'm buyin'." He said holding out his arms to everyone.

"Hey, that's a break."

The crew sat around the table in the dining hall eating a meal and talking amongst themselves. they know that this will be there last supper before going back to stasis. Kane dishes up a large helping of spaghetti.

Bart looks at Kane with interest when he goes for another helping of spaghetti.

"The first thing that I'm gonna do when I get back." Kane said putting the tongs back in the bowl. "Is to get some decent food."

"I can dig it man. Let me tell you, I've eaten worse food than this." Tai said from his spot next to Kane. "But then I've tasted better, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Well, you pound down the stuff like there's no tomorrow." Amber told Tai holding a cigarette between her fingers.

Tai looked in Amber's direction. "I'd rather be eatin' something else, but, uh, right now I'm thinkin' food." He said holding up his spoon to show her. Amber scoffed and looked away taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Well, you should know. You know what's it's made of." Kane told Tai before laughing.

"No, man, I don't wanna talk about what it's made of." Tai said with a smile. Kane stopped eating and started gagging. "I'm eatin' this just to-"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Kane who began coughing and gagging.

"What's the matter?" Tai asked thinking it's a normal reaction. "The food ain't that bad."

"What's wrong, Kane?" Ozpin asked when Kane started retching and gagging.

"Are you choking?"

"What's wrong?" Tai asked as Kane continued gagging and got out of his seat. Ozpin hit Kane's back in an attempt to dislodge whatever he's chocking on. Bart watched the scene unfold with interest.

Kane stood and everyone got up as well, Tai and Ozpin held Kane's arms as his gagging intensified.

"This is serious." Bart said getting up to help.

"Kane, what's the matter?" Ozpin asked laying Kane on the table. Kane started thrashing and spasming on the table along with gasping for breath.

"It's okay!" Tai told Kane while holding his limbs in place so he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Kane stuck his tongue out and Bart tried to insert a spoon between his teeth so he wouldn't bite his tongue off. Tai took the spoon from Bart and tried to get in place.

"Hold him down!" Ozpin yelled while struggling to keeps Kane's arms from hitting anyone. "Hold him-"

"Get the spoon in!" Bart yelled helping Ozpin.

"Damn it!" Tai yelled letting go of Kane's arms and grabbing his face to get the spoon in.

"Get it into his mouth!"

"I'm trying!"

Kane began screaming.

Tai couldn't get the spoon and Kane arched his back as his chest erupted blood staining his white shirt red. Amber screamed and let go of his legs.

Everyone looked at Kane in shock but shook it off when his thrashing intensified. Ozpin and Tai wrestled his arms down as Kane struggled in blood curdling grunts.

Something came partially out of Kane's chest making everyone let go of him and back away. The creature burst out of Kane's chest in a bloody fashion, blood flew everywhere and some landed on Amber's face making her recoil with fear.

"Oh, my God! Oh, God!" Amber said with fear.

The creature is small and covered in blood as it growled and hissed at the crew. A tail could be seen coming out of the wound, small silver fangs lined the mouth. No eyes is visible on the creature as it rose out of the wound it made on Kane's chest. The skin color is a light beige similar to the organism that was attached to Kane.

Kane's body continued to twitch from the violent end that came from the creature erupting out of his chest. The creature looked around the room.

Tai acted first and grabbed a knife ready to stab whatever the creature it. Ozpin held him back wary of what the creature is capable of.

"No!" Bart yelled holding out his hand stopping Tai. "Don't touch it! Don't touch it!"

The veins on the side of the creature pulsed before it screeched at the crew and climbed out of Kane's body and ran across the table away from the crew.

Everyone is shocked by what they'd just saw. Bart looked in the direction the creature ran off in.

One of the decks, Qrow and Ozpin are searching for the creature. "Ozpin?" Qrow yells, his voice echoing through the corridors.

"Yeah."

"Anything?"

"No. you?"

"Nothing."

"You see anything?" Ozpin asked after checking the vents.

"No."

On the bridge everyone is around Ozpin looking at the screen with Kane's body in a body bag. "Inner hatch sealed." Ozpin said looking at the screen. "Anybody wanna say anything?" When no one does Ozpin presses a button opening the outer airlock doors.

Kane's body is launched into the vacuum of space leaving behind the Nostromo and her crew as it flies through space.

In a room on the Engineering deck there is an assortment of items laid out on the table. "This is just an ordinary prod, like a cattle prod." Qrow said picking up the prod to show everyone.

"It's got a portable battery." Qrow explains as everyone listened. "It's insulated all the way here, all the way up to here." He said pointing to the tip, making sure to not touch it. "Just make damn sure nobody puts their hand on the end of it." Qrow touches the ceiling with the tip of the prod and a spark could be seen as it touches the metal.

"It shouldn't damage the little bastard." Qrow said setting the prod down carefully. "Unless its skin's thinner than ours. But it will give him a little incentive."

"Now we just have to find it." Amber said wearing a fresh pair of clothes.

"I've taken care of that." Bart said reaching for something on the ground and bringing it up for everyone to see. "I've designed this tracking device." The device has a long tube connected to a box with handles for easier carrying along with a screen. "You just set it to search for a moving object, like so." He said turning the device on.

"It hasn't got much of a range, but when you get within a certain distance, it'll start to give off a signal."

"What's it key on?" Jane asked.

Bart sighed before answering. "Micro changes in air density."

"Give me a demo." Ozpin said grabbing the device and holding it out in front of him. Bart waved his hand in front of the device and it gave off a whirring sound.

"See?"

"Again." Ozpin said just to make sure and Bart waved his hand again. "Got ya." He said putting the device down. "Two teams. Bart, Amber and I. Arc, you take Tai and Qrow." He said and everyone looked at him. "Now, anyone sees this thing, you catch it in the net that Tai's holding on his lap.

"Tai, I don't want any heroics out of you, all right?" Ozpin said looking directly at Tai. "Catch it, put it in the air lock, get rid of it. Now channels are open on all decks. I want you to communicate, keep in touch at all times, all right?" He said looking to everyone.

"Let's go."

On the cargo deck Jane led the through the dark corridor since the power is out. "I thought you fixed 12 module." Jane said turning on the flashlight and holding it with one and the tracker in the other.

"We did." Qrow said holding the prod towards the floor so no one would get accidentally shocked. "I don't understand it."

"The circuits must have burned out." Tai said when they reached the junction. Setting the net down, Tai pulled out his tool kit and opened a panel on wall. Jane passed the light to Qrow as she checked the corridors with the tracker.

"What do we got here?" Qrow asked checking on Tai.

"Damn it! Hold your light over here, would you?" Tai said struggling to see what's he's doing in the dark. Qrow shined the light on the panel. "Yeah, that's it. I don't know if this is going to work."

Jane slowly moved into a room with the tracker making to keep in visual range of Tai and Qrow.

"If I could just put this- put this in there."

"Right."

"Oh, damn it." Tai said receiving a small shock after

Not seeing anything on the tracker, Jane went back to the others.

"Check the insulation." Qrow suggested.

"Oh, shit." Tai said to himself and managed to get the lights back on. He put his tools away and grabbed the net just as the tracker whirred as it picked up a signal.

Jane followed the signal to a bulkhead that lead to another room. Tai stood next to the bulkhead while Tai readied the net.

"Steady." Jane said looking at the screen on the tracking device. "According to this, it's within five meters."

Qrow opened the bulkhead door and the trio slowly entered with Jane taking lead.

"Micro changes in air density, my ass." Jane said as the tracker began beeping. "It's within five meters."

"Be careful." Tai told her as they slowly walked further into the room. Mining EVA suits hung from the ceilings and various cargo containers are scattered around the room.

"Christ." Jane said, feeling unsettled by the room.

"Don't do that. Don't creep up on me with that thing." Tai whispered to Qrow who was behind him and holding the prod.

"You guys, stick together." Jane said moving the tracker around the room, Tai checked a corner looking over the containers, while Qrow stood off to the side with the prod ready to go. Jane looked at the tracker and saw that the screen was malfunctioning and the whirring stopped.

"Don't fail me now." Jane said shaking the tracker trying to get it working again.

"What?" Tai asked Jane. "What is it?"

Jane got the tracker working again and the whirring picked up along with the beeping. "Tai, Qrow, it's in this locker." She said, aiming her flashlight at a locker.

"Where?" Tai asked as Jane set the light down.

"Here take this." Qrow said handing Jane the prod.

"Get over there and get the net." Jane whispered, taking the prod. Tai moved past her and handed one end of the net to Qrow.

"Get it?" Tai asked, looking at Qrow.

"I got it. I got it. I got it." Qrow said, holding the net.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Jane said setting the tracker down and holding the prod with both hands. The trio approached the locker. "All right, Tai. When I say."

Tai slowly reached for the locker while still holding the net.

"All right. Now." Jane said holding the prod at the ready.

"Easy." Qrow told his friend as he grabbed the locker latch and quickly opened the locker.

Inside the locker is Jonesy, the orange tabby who hissed at them and ran out of the locker.

Qrow dropped his end of the net and Jane set the prod down. "Wait! Don't let him go!" She yelled at the two men but was too late since Jonesy ran out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Tai yelled at Qrow for dropping the net and letting Jonesy escape.

"It's the cat." Qrow simply said making Jane sigh and Tai laugh.

"Hey, look, now. We had to bag it, man." Tai told Qrow while Jane looked in the direction that Jonesy ran. "Now we might pick it up on the tracker again."

"I'll- I'll- I'll- " Qrow stuttered.

"Go and get it, man."

"All right. You get him. We'll go on." Jane told Qrow before he left the search for the cat. Jane sighed as she picked up the prod and the tracker, Tai scoffed picking up the net.

.

Qrow searches for Jonesy in the general direction he saw the cat run. "Here, kitty!" He said in a high pitched voice. "Here, kitty, kitty!" Qrow stopped in front of an open bulkhead. "Enough of that kitty crap."

"Jones." Qrow said in his normal voice. "Jonesy?" Qrow entered the cargo room. "Here, Jonesy." Not getting a response Qrow decided to meow and he is rewarded with the sound of Jonesy meowing coming from further in the room.

"Jonesy?" Qrow walked around the containers on the ground as he progressed further in to the room. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Here, Jonesy." Qrow said again stopping in his tracks to look up in the rafters. "Jonesy?'

Jonesy meows can be heard faintly in the background getting Qrow's attention. Qrow looked to his right and moved towards some mining equipment. "Here, kitty, kitty." He said slowly approaching the equipment.

Looking between the gaps in the equipment Qrow sees Jonesy yelping as a wire burst spraying water on the cat. Jonesy tumbled out from the engine and jumped out of the mining equipment, Qrow tried to grab the cat but couldn't since Jonesy leaped over some containers and entered another room through the open doors.

Qrow cursed to himself and turned to walk around the containers but stopped when something caught his eye on the floor grating. Picking up the material in question with his thumb and index finger, Qrow got a better look at the material and saw that it's almost like skin. The color is the same as the alien that killed Kane when it burst out of his chest.

Qrow looked at the skin in disgust before realizing something and dropping the skin before quickly going after Jonesy.

Inside the mineral processing room, chains hung from the ceiling and clinking as they hit each other from swaying side to side. In the center of the room is where the raw mineral is broken down with the help of machines. Water dripped from the ceiling thanks to the coolant pipes that helped regulate temperature.

Qrow entered the room and adjusted his hat as he continued his search for Jonesy ." Kitty, kitty, kitty." He said again looking for the cat. "Here, Jonesy. Jonesy."

Qrow walked under the water droplets and took off his hat, letting the water hit his face and closed his eyes so the water wouldn't get in.

Above him the chains continue to clink and sway, some raw minerals still hung from the chains waiting to be processed.

Qrow shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before putting back on his hat and resuming his search for Jonesy. "Kitty, kitty, kitty." Walking to another section of the room, Qrow found Jonesy hiding behind some crates peeking out.

"Hey. Hey. Come on, Jonesy." Qrow said leaning down to better see the cat, he smiles to put the cat at ease as he slowly reaches for it. "Come one, baby. That's a kitty." Jonesy slowly came out of his hiding place and approached Qrow but backed away when something moved behind Qrow.

Jonesy hissed making Qrow back up. "Hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you." Qrow said standing up unaware that something silently dropped from the ceiling. "Come on."

Jonesy backed away snarling. Qrow grew confused since Jonesy is familiar with him, then it dawns on him that Jonesy wasn't hissing at him but something behind him. Turning around Qrow sees the creature that killed Kane now fully grown.

The creature has no eyes and has a smooth elongated skull, its body structure and limbs are thin. Four tubes protrude from its back and it was a long tail with bony ridges and a sharp curved blade on the end of the tail. Its skin is black with hints of grey and green when the light hits it at a certain angle.

The creature opens its mouth revealing humanlike teeth with two sharp fangs and a second smaller mouth that also has sharp fangs. Its lips quiver in anticipation as drool flows from the mouth as the second mouth opens and quickly shoots out stabbing Qrow in the head.

Qrow screams as the creature knocks him down and grabs him before dragging him up towards the ceiling.

Tai and Jane quickly enter the room and see Qrow's hat covered in blood on the floor. "Qrow!" Jane shouts looking up trying to spot him.

"Qrow!" Tai cries out for his friend. Blood drops from the ceiling in droplets staining their clothes in it. Tai looks at the blood in his hands and drops the prod with the light. "Qrow!"

Looking at the ceiling is Jonesy, the light from the water reflecting off his fur.

Tai and Jane met up with the others in the dining hall after telling them about Qrow. Tai takes his head out of his hands and looks at the others. "Whatever it was, it was- it was big and-"

Ozpin looks at Tai as he retells them about Qrow. "You're sure it took him into the air shaft?" He asks Jane looking at her.

Jane nodded. "Disappeared into one of the cooling ducts." She said pointing to the ducts on the ship's map.

"No question, it's- it's using the air ducts to move around." Tai said, confirming what Jane told them.

"Could he want Qrow alive?" Amber asks Jane who is watching Ozpin go over the map of the ship.

"What?"

"Could Qrow be alive?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so." Jane honestly answered placing her hands on the table.

"Well, this air shaft may work to our advantage." Ozpin said looking at the map of the air ducts. "Here, it leads up to and comes out in the main air lock." He said pointing to the map as Bart looks at the map.

"All right. There's only one big opening along the way." Ozpin said, pointing to the opening. "We can cover that up, and then we… drive it into the airlock and zap it into outer space."

"This son of a bitch is huge!" Tai said looking at Ozpin. "I mean, it's like a man. It's big!'

Amber smokes a cigarette with a shaky hand at the news.

"Kane's son." Bart said, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Come on, Bart. Science department should be able to help us." Jane said, determined. "What can we do to drive it?"

"Yes, well, it's adapted remarkably well to our atmosphere, considering its nutritional requirements." Bart said, looking at Jane then back to the map. "The only thing we don't know about is temperature."

"Okay. What about temperature?" Jane asked. "What happens if we change it?"

"Let's try it." Bart agreed. "I mean, most animals retreat from fire. Yes?" He asked Ozpin.

"Fire, yeah." Ozpin said, looking to Bart then to Tai. "Tai, can you rig three or four incinerator units?"

Tai let out a deep breath. "Give me about 20 minutes. I'll do it."

"Who gets to go into the vent?" Amber asked, putting out the cigarette.

"I do." Jane volunteered.

"No." Ozpin said, getting a look from her. "You and Bart… take the main air lock. Tai, Amber, you cover up that maintenance opening, please."

"Right." Amber said with a sniff as everyone left to do their tasks. Jane looked at Ozpin for a minute before leaving to join Bart.

.

Inside the main airlock the inner hatch is open and the alarms are going off. Jane and Bart are outside the airlock with the bulkhead sealed.

.

Meanwhile Tai and Amber are at the maintenance opening, Amber is holding the tracking device and calibrating it to track inside the vents while Tai is keeping watch with an incinerator ready to go.

.

Inside the vents Ozpin is crouch walking through the vents while carrying a flashlight and an incinerator. "I'm at the first junction." He says over the radio.

Jane is outside the airlock looking through the viewing window. "Ozpin, I'm right here."

.

"Tai?" Ozpin asked crawling through the vents.

" _Yeah?"_

"Amber?"

.

"We're in position. I'm just trying to get a reading here." Amber said fiddling with the tracking device.

.

"The airlock is open." Jane says adjusting the headset.

" _Okay, Arc."_

"Ready?"

Inside the vents Ozpin closes the hatch behind him to make sure that the alien doesn't sneak up on him.

.

"All right. I've got a reading on you now." Amber says when the screen on the tracker displays a dot moving, a beeping sounds every time the dot moves.

.

Ozpin continues through the vents, the light from the end of the incinerator is casting a glow on his face. Soon he came upon a closed hatch, Ozpin put on the headset. "Uh, open the hatch to the third junction." The hatch opens and Ozpin continues onward slowly.

.

Jane listens to everything that is happening over the headset.

" _Okay, I'm through."_

Jane sighed in relief at the news.

" _Arc?"_

"Yes."

" _Close all the hatches behind me."_ Ozpin told her and Jane couldn't believe what he told her. _"I'm moving on."_ Jane sealed all the hatches behind Ozpin.

Ozpin climbs down a ladder heading to the lower levels.

" _Ozpin, hold it a minute. I think I got it."_ Amber says over the headset when he reaches the bottom of the ladder.

.

"Yes, I've got it." Amber said looking at the screen. A second dot appeared and headed for the first dot which is stationary.

" _Where?"_

.

" _It's somewhere around the third junction."_

Ozpin looked in front of him then behind him.

"Okay, moving on." He said grabbing the light and pressing on. He made to another ladder with some pipes running parallel to him.

" _It is right around there. Now, Ozpin, you're gonna have to be careful."_

Ozpin set down his light and stood up aiming the incinerator down the ladder shaft and fired off two streams of flames hoping to scare off the creature.

"All right. I've reached… the third junction, and I'm going down."

.

Jane held a hand to the headset listening to everything while Bart looked uninterested as he watched the airlock.

Ozpin slings the incinerator on his back and grabs the flashlight before climbing down the ladder.

.

Amber sees the dot representing Ozpin moving down on screen, the dot beeps every time it moves. Amber looks at the maintenance opening for a moment then back to the tracker. She smacked the side of the tracker hoping to get to wok better.

Tai looked at her in concern.

.

Ozpin got off the ladder when he reached another junction.

.

Tai went over to Amber and looked at the tracker screen. "The hell's the matter with that box?" He asked when she stopped hitting the side of it.

"Ozpin, you're gonna have to hold your position for a minute. I-"

.

" _I've lost the signal."_ Amber said over the headset while Ozpin closed a vent hatch.

.

Jane looked at the airlock shocked at what Amber said.

" _What? You sure?"_

Ozpin placed his hand on the vent floor and felt something wet. Ozpin held his hand to the light to see clear liquid drop from his hand.

.

" _Checked it out, Amber. You may be getting interference."_

Jane looked fearful as to what's going on in the vents with Ozpin.

.

" _Ozpin, are you sure there's no sign of it?"_ Amber said sounding panicked.

Ozpin looked at the liquid in his hand and looked to the pipes to see liquid leaking out.

" _I mean, it is there. It's gotta be around there."_

Ozpin fired a stream of fire down the vent corridor, just to be safe he fired another stream.

.

"Ozpin?" Jane asked wanting to know what is going on.

.

"God, what is happening?" Ozpin said to himself. "All right."

"Uh, am I- am I clear, Amber? I want to get the hell out of here." Ozpin nervously said looking around.

A second dot appeared on the tracker screen and headed towards the stationary dot that represented Ozpin.

"Oh, God. It's moving right towards you." Amber said in a panicked voice.

.

Ozpin looked up the ladder confused. "Um-"

.

"Move! Get out of there! Behind you! Move!" Amber cried seeing the second dot rapidly approaching the stationary dot.

.

Ozpin quickly grabbed the flash light and the incinerator and quickly climbed down the ladder.

.

" _Ozpin! Move, Ozpin! Move, Ozpin!"_ Amber said even more panicked.

Jane and Bart listen. Jane fiddles with her headset to calm her nerves while Bart looks uninterested.

.

Ozpin climbs down the ladder as quickly as he can without slipping.

" _Get out!"_ Amber cried, her sobs can be heard over the headset. _"Move!"_

Ozpin reaches the bottom of the ladder and shines his light down one end of the vent.

" _No, the other way!"_

Ozpin moved his light to the other end of the vent and shined his light on the alien, causing it to screech.

The only sound on the headset from Ozpin is a shrill feedback.

"Ozpin?" Jane asked, adjusting the headset.

.

"Oh, no." Amber cried holding the tracker tightly.

"Take it easy." Tai told her gently, taking the tracker out of her hands.

.

" _Ozpin?"_ Tai called out and didn't get a response.

Jane closed her eyes to hold back her tears

.

Tai slammed the incinerator unit that Ozpin used on the table in the dining area. "We found this laying there…" He looked to Jane. "No blood. No Ozpin." He then looked to Bart then to Amber who is on the verge of crying. "Nothing."

Tai looked at everyone before slamming the incinerator on the table again in frustration making everyone jump at the sound. "How come I don't hear nobody saying nothing?"

"I'm thinking." Jane said, placing a finger against her lips. Tai grabbed the incinerator off the table. "Unless somebody has got a better idea." She removed her finger from her lips and set her hand down. "We'll proceed with Ozpin's plan."

"What? And end up like the others?" Amber cried, the tears finally coming. "Ohh, No, you're out of your mind." She said, shaking her head.

"You got a better idea?" Jane asked calmly.

"Yes. I say that we abandon this ship." Amber said getting her tears under control but her voice was shaking. "We get the shuttle and just get the hell out of here. We take our chances and just hope that somebody picks us up."

"Amber, the shuttle won't take four." Jane said.

"Then why don't we draw straws-"

"I'm not drawin' any straws." Tai said, cutting her off. "I'm for killing that goddamn thing right now." He said walking around the table.

"Okay." Jane said, taking control. "Well, let's talk about killing it. We know it's using the air shafts- " Tai grumbled voicing his own thoughts. "Will you listen to me, Tai? Shut up!"

"Let's hear it." Tai said, gesturing for her to continue. "Let's hear it."

"It's using the air shafts." Jane repeated looking away from Tai to Amber.

"We don't know that." Tai said, placing a hand on his hip.

"It's the only way." Jane said, explaining her plan. "We'll move in pairs. We'll go step by step and cut off every bulkhead and every vent… until we have it cornered, and then we'll blow it the fuck out into space."

"Is that acceptable to you?" She asked, looking in Tai's direction.

"If it means killing it, it's acceptable to me."

"Obviously it means killing it." Jane told him before looking back at Amber. "But we have to stick together." Amber nodded and sniffed trying to calm her nerves. "How are our weapons?" She asked Tai still holding the incinerator.

"The weapons are fine." Tai said before pointing the incinerator in his hand. "This one needs refueling."

"Will you get it, please?" Jane said, placing a hand under her chin. "Bart, go with him."

Bart got up from his seat ready to help when Tai put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, I can manage, Bart." He told the science officer passing him by. "Don't follow me."

Bart turned to leave.

"Bart?" Jane said looking at his back from her peripheral. "Any suggestions from you or MOTHER?"

"No, we're still collating." Bart said, crossing his arms.

Jane laughed briefly. "You're what? You're still collating?" She said removing her hand from under her chin. "I find that hard to believe."

Bart uncrossed his arms. "What would you like me to do?"

"Just what you've been doing, Bart. Nothing. I've got access to MOTHER now." Jane said, noticing that he glanced over his shoulder and tensed slightly. "And I'll get my own answers, thank you."

Bart turned to look at her before wiping his brow. "All right." He said leaving the dining area leaving Jane and Amber alone.

Jane looked at Amber and saw the fresh tear tracks on her face and her red eyes. She didn't say anything as she left Amber alone to head for the bridge. Amber took a deep breath before leaving to find Tai.

Jane completed the steps to gain access to MUTHUR and waited for the door to unlock, once done she pressed the open button and looked behind her to make sure nothing was following her inside. Once inside the core she sat in the chair and entered commands into the computer, the chair whirred into position and MUTHUR came online

"INTERFACE 2037 READY FOR INQUIRY"

"REQUEST CLARIFICATION ON SCIENCE INABILITY TO NEUTRALIZE ALIEN" Jane typed

"UNABLE TO CLARIFY" MOTHER responded. Jane looked at the answer in frustration before typing her next question.

"REQUEST ENHANCEMENT"

"NO FURTHER ENHANCEMENT. SPECIAL ORDER 937. SCIENCE OFFICER EYES ONLY"

Jane frowned slightly at the answer and wondered what the special order is.

"EMERGENCY COMMAND OVERRIDE 100375. WHAT IS SPECIAL ORDER 937?" Jane typed looking at the screen.

"NOSTROMO REROUTED TO NEW COORDINATES. INVESTIGATE LIFE FORM. GATHER SPECIMEN. PRIORITY ONE. INSURE RETURN OF ORGANISM FOR ANALYSIS. ALL OTHER CONSIDERATIONS EXPENDABLE."

Jane pulled her head back in disbelief unaware that Bart is next to her.

"There is an explanation for this, you know." Bart said looking at Jane then to the screen. Jane grabs his shirt and gets out of the chair.

"Is there really?" Jane asked, pushing Bart against the wall and tearing open his shirt. "I don't want wanna hear your goddamn explanation!" She yelled, pushing Bart against the wall again letting go his shirt as she began to sob.

"I want- I want-" She said in between the sobs while Bart backed away. "I want- I w-" Jane couldn't finish her sentence and covered her face with her hands before running them through her hair and leaving.

Now determined Jane goes to the dining area and hits the intercom. "Tai. Amber?" She said and didn't get a response, so she went to find them. She walked over to the corridor leading to the engineering section but stopped when the bulkhead lowered, cutting her off, she hit the open button but nothing happened. Turning around she saw Bart near the door console.

"Bart, open the door." Jane said but Bart didn't instead he looked at her with a blank expression. Jane decided to try another door but again the bulkhead closed trapping her in the dining area. "Bart-"

"Oh no." Velvet said worried that Bart is going to try and harm her.

Jane walked over to Bart and noticed a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. "Will you open the door?" She asked, stopping in front of Bart who started giggling. She tried to force her way past him but stopped when Bart slammed his palm against the wall startling her.

She saw that the drop of sweat is colored white like milk. Bart's mouth began twitching before he grabbed her hair, Jane screamed as she fell back trying to get away from him. Bart held a fistful of her blonde hair.

Jane crawled on her hands and knees trying to get away while Bart walked fast to get her. Bart grabbed the lower half of her jumpsuit and lifted her off the ground, Jane tried to get free but couldn't when Bart pushed her into a wall. Jane slammed into the wall hard and fell on the ground stunned.

Bart looked at her stunned form almost like he's studying her but looked away when the sound of jingling caught his attention. He grabbed Jane by her collar and tossed her into a small alcove, she stumbled from the toss and fell on the bench on her back.

Bart entered the alcove and turned on the light showing posters of naked models on the walls. Bart looked at Jane on the bench unconscious but breathing. He brought his right to his chest, his fingers twitching uncontrollably. Bart grabbed a magazine and rolled it up tightly when Jane appeared to be coming too.

Bart held the rolled up magazine tightly before placing it inside Jane's mouth cutting off her air flow. Jane struggled to get free but Bart didn't budge and continued to hold the magazine in place.

Tai came up beside Bart and saw what was going on. "The hell are you doing?" He tried to pry off Bart's arm holding the rolled up magazine as Jane's struggles intensified, Amber tried to retrain him from behind but couldn't.

Bart moved his other hand but Tai grabbed his wrists to restrain him but couldn't as Bart moved his hand towards Tai. Tai struggled to hold back Bart's hand but couldn't as Bart gripped his chest causing Tai to scream out in pain.

Tai collapsed with pain from Bart and Amber took his spot trying to free Jane. Tai grabbed a small fire extinguisher and pushed Amber out of the way hitting Bart in the back of the neck which caused him to spit up white liquid and stumble off the side of the alcove.

"Get her up. Get her up. Get her up." Tai told Amber who rushed to help him with Jane. Tai fell on the floor from slipping on the white liquid spit up from Bart.

Bart spun around in the corner of the alcove, his arms hitting the walls. Bart was also chittering and spitting up more liquid.

Tai got to his feet still holding the fire extinguisher. Bart stopped spinning and walked to Tai. Not wanting him to get close, Tai hit Bart across the face which had the effect of almost decapitating him, Bart's head remained attached to the back of his neck so it hung on his back.

"Android!" Tai shouted as Bart continued to move without his head, white liquid spurted out of his body from the almost decapitation like a fountain. "He's an android!"

Bart continued to move so Tai hit him again forcing him to his knees, Tai hit Bart again repeatedly until the android was on it's back trying to grab Tai but couldn't since Tai kept moving his arms bashing the android until it stopped moving. White liquid spurted out of the wound and continued to flow.

"Jesus!" Tai said looking at the still android as it occasionally twitches. "It's a robot. Bart is a goddamn robot!" Tai moved closer to the still android holding the spot Bart gripped on his chest. "God!"

Tai got grabbed by Bart when he got too close. "Oh! Get off me- oh!" Tai shouted, struggling with Bart and falling on dragging Bart with on so the android is on top. "Holy shit! Help! Help me get this fucking thing off!"

Amber finished dragging Jane away from the two and rushed to help Tai who was struggling to hold back Bart from killing him. Amber grabbed Bart's head and pulled trying to pull him off Tai but only succeeded in tearing off the head. Throwing aside the head she grabbed a prod that had fallen off the table.

"Aah!" Amber screamed stabbing Bart in the back making the android short circuit from the prod.

"God! Jesus!" Tai yelled glad that Bart stopped moving.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Amber cried, dropping the prod and moved to help Tai in getting Bart off of him.

Jane now recovered with the help of Tai moved Bart's body onto the table where she began rewiring the circuits and wires to bring the android back to life.

"How come the company sent us a goddamn robot?" Tai asked watching from the side as Jane worked.

"All I can think of is they must've wanted the alien for their weapons division"

"He's been protecting it right along." Jane said, finishing the rewiring process. "Tai, will you plug it in?"

"I don't know why-"

"Because he may know how to kill it." Jane explained grabbing a soldering tool and lifted up Bart's head which is still connected to the body via wires and cables to better see. She touched a wire with the tool causing a spark to appear and the arms to twitch. She touched the same wire and more sparks appeared.

Once done she placed Bart's head upright but it fell back, finally she gotta stay upright. Bart's head and body are caked in dried android milk, some still leaking out of his mouth.

"Bart, can you hear me?" Jane asked not getting a response, she moved closer to the table and slammed her fists on it causing Bart's eyes to open. "Bart?!"

More liquid leaked out of Bart's mouth as the android looked at Jane and the others. "Yes, I can hear you." He said in a distorted voice.

Jane sat down in a chair facing Bart. "What was your special order?"

"You read it. I thought it was clear."

"What was it?" Jane repeated so the other can hear what the special order is.

"Bring back life form. Priority one. All other priorities rescinded."

Tai got up from his spot and marched over to the table holding an incinerator in case Ash decided to pull a Frankenstein and attack them again. "That damn company! What about our lives, you son of a bitch?"

"I repeat: All other priorities are rescinded." Bart repeated looking at Tai.

"How do we kill it, Bart?" Jane asked getting Bart's attention as his eyes moved to her. "There's got to be a way of killing it. How- How do we do it?"

"You can't."

"That's bullshit!" Tai yelled sitting back down next to Amber.

"You still don't understand what you're dealing with, do you?" Bart said shifting his eyes to all three of them before settling on Jane. "A perfect organism. Its structural perfection is matched only by its hostility."

"You admire it." Amber started noticing the slight admiration in Bart's voice.

Bart looked at Amber. "I admire its purity. A survivor… unclouded by conscience, remorse or delusions of morality."

What Bart said made them pause.

"Look, I- I've heard enough of this, and I'm asking you to pull the plug." Tai said having enough of Bart and the news. Jane moved to unplug Bart.

"Last word." Bart said, stopping her as she looked at his head.

"What?"

"I can't lie to you about your chances, but… you have my sympathies." Bart told them, smiling at their plight.

Jane scowled before yanking the plug, silencing Bart who is still smiling at them mocking them. "We're gonna blow the ship." Jane told the two standing up. "We'll take our chances in the shuttle."

"Blow up the ship." Jane said grabbing the incinerator on the table while Tai stood up ready.

"Good." Tai said before bending over to grab Amber's arm to help her up since she was looking at Bart's body. "Come on." He helped Amber and led her to Jane who is waiting for them and opens the bulkhead taking point.

Tai turns around before leaving to look at Bart's body one last time before setting it on fire with the incinerator. The heat of the flames caused the fake skin to form bubbles, Tai pulled the trigger again letting loose another stream of flames. The flames melted the fake skin exposing the blank face of the android underneath.

"When we throw the switches, how long before the ship blows?" Jane asked holding the incinerator at the ready as she led the way with Amber following behind holding the tracker and Tai covering the rear.

"Ten minutes." Tai responded.

"No bullshit."

"If we ain't outta here in ten minutes, we won't need no rocket to fly through space."

"We're gonna need coolant for the air support system." Jane said coming up to a junction, she checked one of the corridors before looking at Tai and Amber. "You two go down, get all the coolant you can carry."

"I'll get the shuttle ready. I'll give you about-" Jane looked at her watch briefly. "About seven minutes. Come back up here. I'll shut the switches off, and we'll blow this fucker off into space."

"Okay. All right. Come on." Tai told Amber heading down a corridor.

"Ready?" Jane asked Tai before he left with Amber to get the coolant.

"Take care of yourself."

"Seven minutes." She reminded them before heading for the shuttle.

Jane enters the shuttle and sets her incinerator down next to the console and begins prepping the shuttle.

.

The shield protecting the shuttle retracts allowing the shuttle to launch.

.

Moving to pilot seat Jane grabs a hair tie and pulls her hair into a small bun before typing in commands into the computer

" _Take it easy."_ Tai's voice can be heard on the speaker as Jane flips switches and starts checking the systems. She stops when meowing is heard over the speakers.

"Jones." Jane said before checking to see where Jones is on the computer. She sees that the meowing is coming from the bridge and grabs the incinerator before leaving the shuttle to get Jones.

Tai and Amber enter the hold containing small mining shuttles. Amber is pushing a small cart while Tai guards her as she stops in front of a mining shuttle. Grabbing the flashlight off the cart Amber climbs into the hold of the shuttle and sets the light down so she can access the coolant canisters. Tai walks over after checking the area and takes the canisters from Amber as she disconnects them and passes them to Tai.

.

At the same time Jane steps off the ladder and steps onto the deck with the bridge. "Jones?" Hearing nothing Jane goes to a suit closet and retrieves an animal carrying case.

.

Back in the hold Tai and Amber are gathering the canisters and putting them on the cart. Once they are done Amber gets the light from the shuttle and pushes the cart with Tai to another section of the hold in search of more coolant. The two stop in front of a room and enter.

"Okay, check the bottles." Tai said standing guard at the entrance. Amber leaves the light on the cart and points at a wall with small openings holding coolant containers.

.

Jane's search leads her back to the bridge. "Jones?" She said upon entering the bridge.

.

Tai is helping check the bottles to make sure they are full. "How you doin?" He asks from his spot across the room.

"Fine." Amber replied, rolling the full containers towards the door where the full containers are.

"Kitty." Jane said while tapping her fingers on a console to draw out Jonesy.

" _Okay. Go ahead."_ Tai's voice is heard over the speaker being broadcasted all over the ship so they can stay in contact with Jane.

"Jones?" Jane repeated setting down the incinerator. "Psst! Psst! Psst! Psst!" She said looking under the consoles and searching for the cat. "Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Come here, Jones. Come here." Jane said looking over the seats. "Jones." Seeing nothing Jane checks another part of the bridge.

"Come here, boy. Come here."

Jane hears something rattling near her station. "Jones?" The rattling continues. "Jones?"

Jane slowly approaches her station. "Come here. Come here, sweetheart." She said and sees nothing when she reaches her station. "Jones?"

Moving towards the front of the bridge Jane keeps a lookout. "Jones? Jones?" She keeps calling out and checks between the seats to hear hissing and Jones jumping out from between the seats scaring her.

Jane places a hand on the console to keep herself from falling and covers her mouth as she gasps. "Jones! Goddamn it!" She says after removing her hand and tries to calm her nerves. Moving around the console Jane catches Jones grooming himself.

"Now I got you." She said hugging the cat and kissing the top of its head before walking towards the animal carrier. Jane kneels next to the carrier and opens it before putting Jones inside. "Here, sweetie. Nice kitty."

Jones is not happy since he growls his displeasure at being placed inside the animal carrier.

.

Back inside the room Amber is rolling the full coolant canisters towards the door while Tai checks the canisters at his side of the room. Amber goes back to looking for more full coolant canisters with her back to the door.

A shadow appears on the light being shown on the wall.

Amber rolls more canisters towards the door and goes back to checking but stops and turns around.

Tai sees Amber from his spot and sees the alien slowly approaching. "Oh, my God."

Amber now faces the alien and backs away towards the wall with a gasp.

.

Jane closes and locks the lid on the animal carrier and slings the incinerator over her shoulder.

" _Get out of the way."_ Tai said over the speaker.

" _I can't get out of the way!"_ Amber cried her voice breaking with fear and hysteria.

Jane hears the two and stops what she's doing as she listens.

" _Get out of the way, Amber! It's gonna kill us!"_

" _I can't!"_

Jane set the incinerator down and goes to the overhead console.

" _Amber, for Christ's sake, get out of the way!"_

"Tai? Amber-" Jane reaches the overhead console and begins trying to find their location.

Amber can't move as the alien is blocking the way. The alien rises to its full height over 7 feet.

"Get out of the way, Amber!" Tai yells, aiming his incinerator at the alien but he can't fire without hitting Amber as well.

The alien approaches Amber and reaches out to her.

.

"Tai? Amber?" Jane asks over the speaker after locating them. "Amber? Tai?" She repeated and heard Amber sobbing.

.

Tai gets to his feet and rushes to help Amber but stops when he sees Amber is huddled in a corner crying with the alien towering over here.

Seeing the alien reaching for Amber drove Tai to act and charge the alien from behind. The alien senses Tai and quickly turns around swinging its tail knocking him back.

The alien quickly moved to Tai and grabbed his shoulders and brought its face closer to Tai's.

Jane quickly grabbed the incinerator and the carrier case and rushes out of the bridge to save her friends.

.

The alien digs its claws in Tai holding him in place and making the blonde bleed. Tai struggled to free himself from the alien's grip.

The alien's lips quivered as they opened showing its fangs.

.

Jane climbed down the ladder to the cargo deck and sets down the carrier case before running towards Tai and Amber's location.

.

The alien opened its mouth.

"Get outta the room!" Tai yelled to Amber before the second mouth of the alien shot out and stabbed Tai.

Jane runs down the corridor to try and help her friends.

.

The alien turned to Amber after killing Tai and slowly approached her, its arms open ready to grab her in case she tried to run.

Amber couldn't do anything but cry hysterically as the alien froze her in place with fear.

The alien's tail moved between her legs and moved up.

As Jane ran through the corridors the sounds of Amber screams is heard over the speakers.

" _Oh, God!"_ Amber screamed along with the sounds of Tai whimpering.

Jane stopped when she reached a junction and looked behind her as Amber's blood curdling screams can be heard again but is overtaken by the sound of the alien roaring. Jane ran down another corridor as everything went silent, the only sound is the vents and Jane's footsteps.

Finally she made it to the room and stopped outside to grab the incinerator off her shoulder holding it at the ready.

"Tai? Jane asked and didn't get a response so she slowly entered the room. She didn't get past the door when she found Tai and Amber. The state of their bodies caused her to shudder.

Tai is in the sitting position hunched over disemboweled.

Amber is hanging from the ceiling and her pants and shoes are missing, blood can be seen running down her legs.

Jane backs away in fear and leaves the room. Jane grunts when she trips but regains her footing and runs down the corridor to the self destruct room on the engineering deck. She is grunting and panting as she runs trying to get the images of Amber and Tai out of her mind.

Making it to the room Jane opens a panel and flips a lever causing a beeping to sound. Moving to a glass panel Jane removes the screws with her fingers and tosses the panel to the side when she frees the final screws. Inside the panel are two levers, grabbing one of the levers Jane pulls the lever down and struggles with it. Light from the room is reflected off her skin due to the sweat on her hands and face.

Getting one lever down Jane moves to the second having a slightly easier time pulling it. With both levels down a floor panel opens with a creak. Moving over she fully opens the panel to show a warning label regarding the self destruct system.

Jane reads the warning and moves her finger over the line about how the system will not operate after 5 minutes. Moving on she reads about how to activate the system. After punching in the code on the keypad four cylindrical objects are pushed out. Grabbing one Jane inserts it into a hole and screws it into place before pulling out a brass tube. Sliding open a panel on the side to reveal a red button which she presses and slides the cover back into place.

Repeating the process again for the second while the first tube slowly moves out of the panel to reveal a glowing rod. She sniffs and tries to hold back her tears as she moves on to the fourth.

" _Danger. The emergency destruct system is now activated."_ MUTHUR announced as an alarm blared and a countdown began counting down from ten minutes.

" _The ship will detonate in T-minus ten minutes."_

Jane gets back to her feet as coolant is being vented outside the room.

" _The option to override automatic detonation expires in T-minus five minutes."_

Jane grabs the incinerator and runs out of the room placing her hand on the walls to help guide her as she passes through the coolant smoke.

Jane climbs down the ladder using a shortcut. Once off the ladder she lights the end of the incinerator with a lighter and slowly moves through one of the maintenance sections. She uses the light from the incinerator to help her navigate the dark room.

MUTHUR is repeating the same thing about the option to override in the background.

Jane sees something black on the wall and uses the light from the incinerator to see when a groaning sound catches her attention. Moving slowly she comes upon a growth of some kind on the walls.

Reaching to touch it, she quickly withdraws her hand and moves the incinerator to better see. She backs away when the light hits something in the growth. Moving closer she sees what's in the growth.

"Oh-" Jane said with a gasp seeing Ozpin cocooned in the growth. "Ozpin."

Jane's mouth quivers with emotion as she moves the incinerator and sees Qrow as well. "Qrow." She gasps when she sees that he's in some type of egg, his face is barely recognizable. Jane moves the incinerator back to Ozpin.

"Oh."

"Kill me." Ozpin groans looking at Jane, his voice barley a moan. "Kill me!" He orders.

Jane takes a few steps back crying and pulls the trigger following the last order of her Captain. The flames envelop Ozpin killing him and sparing him from a grim fate. Moving on to Qrow, Jane does the same thing and mercifully kills him. She pulls the trigger again aiming the incinerator all over the growth.

Letting go of the trigger she looks at the burning bodies of Ozpin and Qrow for a moment before shedding more tears for her friends. She sniffs and wipes the tears from her face before adopting a look of determination. She needs to kill the alien for her friends.

Jane climbs back up the ladder to the cargo deck and peeks over the railing to check the area before stepping onto the deck. Jonesy carrier case is on the floor, Jane is breathing heavily as she aims the incinerator down the ladder and grabs the handle to the carrier.

Walking quickly down the corridor Jane keeps looking back towards the ladder to make the alien isn't coming. She grunts and gasps as she rushes down the corridor holding the carrier case in her left hand and the incinerator in her right. She keeps looking back to make sure and leans against the wall to catch her breath.

" _The option to override automatic detonation expires in T-minus three minutes."_

Moving on Jane shuffles against the wall until she gets to the corner and peaks out to see the alien rising out of the vents. The alien is blocking the only path to the shuttle.

Quickly leaning back into cover she looks at the corner and sees the alien's shadow moves across the wall and slowly backs up. Setting down the carrier case she backs up quickly when she sees the alien coming around the corner.

Jane grips the incinerator and backs up before turning around and running back the way she came, making sure to check behind her as she ran.

.

The alien crouches down and looks at Jonesy in the animal carrier. Jonesy looks back and hisses, his ears flattening on his head.

The alien swings his arms at the carrier case.

Jane is now back on the cargo deck and heads back to the self destruct room.

" _The option to override automatic detonation expires in T-minus one minute."_

Jane runs through the barely lit corridors, the only light coming from the vents and from the orange alarm lights. Soon she makes it to the corridor leading to the room and covers her face when passing through the coolant smoke.

" _Twenty-nine, 28, 27, 26-"_

Jane enters the room and starts undoing what she did.

" _23, 22, 21, 20 seconds."_

Jane reads the instructions on how the disable the detonation and enters the kill code.

" _17, 16, 15, 14, 13-"_

The tubes begin lowering back into the console and Jane pushes them to speed up the process.

" _12, 11, ten seconds."_

Once the tubes are back in place Jane slides open the panels and pressed the button again turning them off. She quickly moves on to the remaining ones.

" _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four"_

"Come on!" Jane shouts finally getting all the buttons and rushing over to the levers. Kneeling in front of them she grabs the handle of one and pulls back to its previous position.

" _Three, two, one. The option to override detonation procedure has now expired."_

Jane moves the second lever and pulls back to its previous position. Once done she gets back to her feet.

"MOTHER? I've turned the coolant unit back on. MOTHER!" She yells at the intercom and looks to the screen to see the countdown still going.

" _The ship will automatically destruct in T-minus five minutes_."

Jane scowls at the screen and grabs the incinerator by the barrel. "You bitch!" She screams slamming the butt of the incinerator into the screens.

Jane leaves the room and runs back to where she left Jones. "You bitch!" She screams as she runs through the corridor.

"Goddamn it!" She yelled reaching the ladder and looking behind her before climbing the ladder.

Jane peeks over the railing checking the area before climbing back onto the deck. She lights the incinerator tip and moves slowly through the corridor making sure to keep an eye on the vents as she passed by them.

Coolant vented when Jane got close scaring her before shaking it off and pressing on.

Jane makes it back to where she left Jones and checks around the same corner where she saw the alien and saw nothing. She leans back into cover and rests her head against the wall when she notices something in the corner of her eye.

Jones is still in the carrier case unharmed, though the case is on its side.

"Jonesy." Jane says in relief and moves to grab the carrier case handle before moving on to the shuttle. Finally she makes it to the airlock for the shuttle after checking the corners just in time as explosions occur throughout the ship.

Seeing the explosions in the corridor made Jane rush into the shuttle and tossed the carrier case into the airlock and pushed it into the shuttle. Once inside the shuttle Jane hit the button for the door, the shuttle doors closed as the explosions became more frequent.

" _You now have now one minute to abandon ship."_

Jane tossed the incinerator on the floor and grabbed the carrier handle moving the case further into the shuttle before setting it down.

" _The ship will automatically destruct In T-minus one minute."_

Jane ran to the pilot seat and sat down in the chair pressing buttons and switches releasing the clamps holding the shuttle in place. Jane activated the Purge sequence and strapped herself in with the harness, she held the harness tightly as the shuttle lowered.

" _T-minus thirty seconds. Twenty-nine, 28, 27, 26."_

The shuttle's engines reversed so the shuttle flew backwards while the Nostromo continued to fly forward.

.

Jane held the harness tightly as the shuttle began shaking, she watched the underside of the Nostromo pass through the shuttle windows.

" _20 second, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 13."_

Finally the Nostromo could be seen from the cockpit of the shuttle as it flew forward.

" _12, 11, 10 seconds."_

Jane watched as the Nostromo fly away and grow smaller.

" _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four."_

Jane watched the Nostromo with a stern gaze.

" _Three, two, one."_

The Nostromo detonated in a flash of yellow. Jane shielded her eyes from the light of the blast. A second detonation occurred and finally a third. Soon the light died down and the Nostromo was no more than particles and debris floating through space.

Jane looked out the window with tired eyes. "I got you… you son of bitch." She said to herself and closed her eyes briefly. She let go of the harness and sat in the pilot chair catching her breath and to calm her nerves.

Jane opened the carrier case and took out Jones who meowed happy to be out. She hugged the cat and rubbed her cheek against his ears. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." Jane said closing the case and hugged him again.

"It's all right." She said kissing his head before pressing a button and a cryo tube lid opened with a hiss. "Shh, shh, shh." Jane said knowing that Jonesy hates going into a cryo pod.

Jane sat down next to the pod and petted Jone's head. "Shh, shh, shh. It's all right." She said continuing to pet the cat as she looked at the shuttles interior.

Jonesy began growling at Jane getting her attention.

"All right. It's nice to see you too." Jane told Jones hugging him again. "Shh. It's okay." She said before placing Jones inside the pod and closing the lid.

With Jones taken care of Jane went to the closet containing EVA suits and found a package with some sleep wear. Taking the package Jane closed the closet door and set the package on the console and unzipped her jumpsuit peeling it off.

Jane wore a white short sleeved button up shirt with a green undershirt and no pants. Taking off her boots she stepped out of the blue jumper and removed the button up shirt before removing her shirt. Leaving her in a white tank top and underwear

Jane sighed happy to be out of the damp clothes and walked over to an overhead console undoing her dog tags which she tossed next to her discarded clothes. She checked the systems before tuning around to check a console below coolant pipes. She couldn't reach the console and had to bend over slightly to reach it.

Once done Jane moved on to the next bringing her closer to the pipes. She began switching the systems to auto since she would be going into cryo sleep.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the pipes making her scream and back away.

Jane covered her mouth when she saw the alien laying amongst the pipes. She couldn't see it due to its smooth elongated head blending in with the pipes. The alien moved its head and hissed at Jane making her run to the closet.

Jane quickly opened the closet door and entered shutting the door behind her. Once inside she stood in the farthest corner in the small room gasping for breath. Once she calmed down Jane looked at the alien still lying in the pipes barely moving its head.

Jane stared at the alien wondering what it's up to.

.

The alien reached out and touched the consoles before bringing them back and hugged itself.

.

Jane looked to her right and saw an EVA suit. Getting an idea she shuffled over to the suit and opened the white jumper and placed her leg into the suit leg. She grabbed the suit to hike it up her leg to make sure her leg is properly in the jumpsuit.

.

The alien opened its mouth and the second mouth slowly came out.

Jane got her other leg into the jumpsuit and placed her right arm into the sleeve never taking her eyes off the alien.

.

The second mouth opened and closed before retracting.

.

Jane got both her arms in and held the collar closed as she zipped it up and closed the zipper flap. Moving to the helmet and respirator pack, Jane lifted the chest plate and ducked to get into the helmet.

Once inside she reached up and released the cables holding the unit up. The helmet now fit properly, Jane reached under the plate and closed the seals. Once done the helmet hissed as the air seals closed and the internal lights came up.

Jane checked the shoulder pads and made sure they are properly in place before slapping them as a sign of good luck.

Once in the EVA suit Jane grabbed a grappling gun and loaded a bolt. She held the gun tightly and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepped out. The inside of the helmet already has beads of water running down the visor due to Jane's heavy breathing.

"Come on. Come on." She said sitting down in a chair next to the cryo pods.

" _You are my lucky star."_

Jane sang setting the weapon in her lap and grabbing the harness straps.

" _You…are my lucky star."_

Jane looked at the alien who didn't move from its spot and appeared to be sleeping. If it could sleep that is.

" _You…"_ Jane clicked the harness together. "Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky. Okay." She said moving some sliders up on the console next to her and pressed a switch. A panel slid open which control the coolant pipes.

"Well, come on." Jane said pressing a button and a jet of coolant flowed from the pipes above where the alien is.

" _You are my lucky star."_

She pressed a different button and this time the coolant flowed further away from the alien.

" _You… you are my lucky star."_

Jane pressed another button and this time the coolant flowed directly on the alien making it screech and thrash around in the small space.

" _You are my lucky star."_

Jane held the button down trying to draw out the alien from its hiding place. The alien continued to thrash and flail.

" _You are my lucky star."_

Jane mumbled the lyrics when she saw the alien crawl out of the pipes. "Oh, my God." She saw the alien land on the floor and start to get up when her chair slowly rotated.

"My- My lucky-" Jane tried to sing to calm herself in between her heavy breathing.

" _You… are my."_

Jane began gasping when she couldn't see the alien anymore thanks to the chair rotating. The last thing she saw was the alien looking in her direction.

" _You are my."_

Jane gasped in fear and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

" _Lucky."_

Feeling something behind her, Jane turned her head in the helmet and saw the alien above here with its mouth open ready to strike.

Jane screamed and hit a red button on the console that opened the airlock doors in the shuttle sucking out the oxygen and creating an explosive decompression. The alien screeched as it was pulled away from its prey.

Jane faced the alien as her chair rotated to face the airlock, her harness keeping her in place.

The alien grabbed the airlock doors before it could be sucked out into the vacuum of space and held on.

Jane grabbed the grappling gun and twisted the loaded bolt making small hooks spring out at the tip. Aiming at the alien she fired when the alien tried to pull itself back in once all the oxygen was sucked out. The bolt stuck the alien in the chest knocking it out of the airlock with a screech, the gun flew out of Jane's hands.

The emergency bulkhead closed quickly once it detected no obstruction. The grappling gun stopped when it hit the bulkhead and the alien was dragged behind the ship thanks to the cable being held in place by the bulkhead.

The alien grabbed the engine with its tail.

.

Jane quickly looked out the window and saw the alien climb into the engine.

She quickly went back to the console and activated the engines and went back to the window just in time to see the alien get blasted into space.

"Final report of the commercial starship Nostromo. Third officer reporting. The other members of the crew-" Jane paused thinking of her friends as she sat in the chair recording her message while petting Jones. "Kane, Amber, Tai, Qrow, Bart and Captain Ozpin are dead."

"Cargo and ship destroyed. I should reach the frontier in about six weeks." Jane stated scratching Jonesy between the ears. "With a little luck, the network will pick me up. This is Jane Ripley Arc, last survivor of the Nostromo, signing off."

Jane finished her recording and smiled at the cat yawning in her arms. "Come on, cat."

.

Inside the cryo pod is Jane sleeping in a white robe with Jonesy by her side. The lights switch off as the shuttle flies through space. Everything ended as it began with a silent ship and the emptiness of space.


End file.
